Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original reading apparatus which detects double feed of originals, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is available an original reading apparatus which conveys an original from an ADF (Auto Document Feeder) to read an image on the original, and detects the occurrence of double feed of conveyed originals by using a double feed detection sensor such as an ultrasonic sensor. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-106817 has proposed an original reading apparatus which makes a setting about whether to stop an original reading operation upon detection of double feed of originals and controls whether to stop an original reading operation or continue the operation without stopping it upon detection of double feed.
The above related art has the following problem. A user who desires to detect double feed of originals wants to automatically validate a function of stopping an original reading operation upon detection of double feed when placing originals on an ADF. However, when executing a job to read originals, such as envelopes, for which it is not necessary to stop a reading operation even upon detection of double feed, it is necessary to temporarily invalidate the double feed detection function with respect to the reading operation of the job.